The present disclosure relates to a method and device for thermocompression bonding
Thermocompression bonding is known as diffusion bonding with which atoms are diffused on a surface for bonding. With the thermocompression bonding, a plurality of members is heated up to any appropriate temperature of their melting points or lower, and then is put under pressure to a degree not causing plastic deformation as much as possible. As an example, the thermocompression bonding as such is used for bonding of electrode terminals between the substrate of a liquid crystal panel and any external drive circuit (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-295787).
With the general method for thermocompression bonding described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-295787, first of all, a section for thermocompression bonding is coated with an anisotropic conductive material, and then is a bare chip being a resin member for thermocompression bonding use temporarily fixed to the thermocompression-bonding section. The thermocompression-bonding section is then disposed on a backup table, and a heated heater bar is brought to come in contact with the bare chip of the thermocompression-bonding section. The thermocompression-bonding section is then put under pressure of a predetermined level with the bare chip remained fixed thereto, and the resulting structure is kept as it is for a predetermined length of time. With heating and pressurization as such, the thermocompression bonding is performed with the thermosetting anisotropic conductive material working as an adhesive.
Also with the method for thermocompression bonding described above, the backup table for supporting the bare chip is heated in advance with the aim of preventing the resin member from warping, and of reducing the time to be taken for thermocompression bonding. By heating in advance the backup table as such, the bare chip placed on the backup table is heated in advance before thermocompression bonding. Such preheating makes uniform the temperature distribution of the bare chip during thermocompression bonding, thereby being able to prevent any possible warping of the resin member.